Raphaeline
Raphaeline is a Goddess and a member of the Ten Gods. She is also one of the two mothers of Basara, since his biological mother, Sapphire couldn't return to the Demon Realm with the child of a hero after the Great War so he was transferred into her womb to be born in the Divine Realm. As a result of giving birth to the child of a hero and demon, Raphaeline was punished and imprisoned. Appearance Raphaeline is shown to be a beautiful buxom young woman with long hair and elf-like ears. In the Great War, she was shown to be dressed in ornate and unique clothes/armor. Personality Among the gods who held hostility towards the demons, she was among the peaceful ones who desire there to peace among them so that no more conflict would arise. Raphaeline has also shown to be trusting to the heroes, as she granted Jin Toujou the holy sword, Balmung to assist him in his fight in the Great War. She was favorable towards Wilbert who called back his troops to the Demon Realm to create a truce and tried to stop the battle that continued between Jin and Sapphire. Though despite her being a peaceful god, Raphaeline could also be a bit childish and emotional as she fought back against both Jin and Sapphire who both got so heated in their fight that they attacked her separately turning their fight into a three-way battle. Raphaeline has also shown to have considerable love for Jin and Sapphire as well as Basara as she sacrificed herself in order to give birth to him and even named him herself. History Raphaeline is the older cousin of Afureia and a member of the Ten Gods, she was also in charge of watching over the previous Great War. At some point, she met Jin who she had been watching over and presented him with the holy sword, Balmung to use during the Great War. Upon hearing about the ceasefire, Raphaeline found both Jin and Sapphire still fighting one another, then she tried to get them to stop, but was soon attacked by them separately due to their intense emotions. Raphaeline also became emotional and the three of them attacks caused a distortion that trapped all three of them inside of another dimension. The three of them continued their fight until they chose to work together to find an exit, but soon came across Fafnir, one of the strongest evil dragons who soon attacked them forcing the three to kill it. His death opened an exit for them, but before they could all get out, twenty more Fafnir had arrived and started to attack them. Raphaeline was soon pushed out into the real world alongside Sapphire, while Jin destroyed to exit to fight against the Fafnir. She worked with the little sister of the Demon Lord to reopen the exit where they were trapped in, where they found out that Jin had defeated all the Fafnir alone. After that moment, all three of them had become close to one another. Power and Abilities God Powers As one of the gods, Raphaeline has immense powers and unique abilities differing from both demons and heroes, as well as being a member of the Top Ten Gods. So much so, that a clash between her, Jin Toujou, and Sapphire caused a huge dimensional distortion that trapped them inside of a dimension where Fafnir reside. Raphaeline is shown to be able to also sense the auras of weapons such as holy ones across different dimensions. *'Fetus Transferal:' Raphaeline was able to safely transfer an unborn Basara from Sapphire's womb into her own thus letting her give birth to him in the Divine Realm. *'Blessing:' An appropriate ability for a goddess, Raphaeline is able to bestow blessings onto people, as she had blessed Basara after being born. Trivia *She is the second member of the Ten Gods to appear. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Ten Gods